A Hufflepuff's Betrayal
by Amante di Luna
Summary: Feliciano Vargas was a 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was one of the best in class, a Hufflepuff prefect as well. His life seemingly changes as the Triwizard Tournaments come into town and old friends arise, But what really flips him over is the 5th year Gryffindor beater and prefect... Alfred F. Jones. How will he react as chaos arises...
1. Prolgue

Prologue

"Alfred….. I-I'm so-a sorry!" He cried.

"Sorry? You betrayed me! You betrayed us all Feliciano!" Alfred yelled back. Their wands pointed at one another. Behind Alfred stood them all. All his friends. Elizabeta, Ludwig, Kiku, Arthur, Francis, Jan, Matthew… all of them. Behind Feliciano stood several people dressed in black cloaks.

"I-a never wanted this to happen….. They're-a making me please you-a have to understand!" He yelled.

"Killing me?! Is that what it takes for you to join them Feli? The filthy death eaters? Huh? Feliciano, I'm sorry, **but I cannot die** ," He responded.

"A-And I'll-a die if you don't kill me anyways," He responded tears now falling from the Italians face.

"I hope we can sort this out when we're both dead, "Alfred hisses.

"Hurry up Feliciano, We don't have all day," One of the voices hissed from his cloak. Feli's hand shook as he held his wand still pointed at Alfred. He closed his eyes and used his other hand to steady his hand.

"I said hurry up! _Crucio_!" The voice casted at Feli. Feli let out an agonizing scream falling to the ground. His screams became inhuman, impossibly inhuman. The death eater stopped the curse and looked down at the Italian who laid on the ground breathing hard. Elizabeta was crying into Gilbert's shoulder. Her sobs were nothing through the chaos of the stand off. Yet something edged into her voice through the cries. Feliciano couldn't make it out through his own pain and heart beating fast in his ears, but he knew the sound. The small hint of laughter he heard. He knew he heard it coming from somewhere around him. The woman who turned him was nearby…. and she was going to torture him when she got her hands on him. He didn't that to happen. She could do anything to him. As long as he survived in the end.

" _Imperio_ ," The voice muttered his wand pointed at Feli. Feli's seemingly limp body began to move and Feliciano writhed fighting the curse. He fought as the man made him raise his wand pointing it at Alfred.

" _NO,"_ He yelled inside his head breaking the curse and falling to the ground. His heart beat abnormally fast as he weakly stood up steadying himself up. Tears still fell down his face as he pointed his wand at the other male once again.

"P-please f-forgive me….. everyone," The Italian muttered.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	2. Chapter 1

Feliciano Vargas rushed through the crowd to get onto the train. He was going to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been going there for four years now, and this was his fifth. Feliciano was a Hufflepuff, known for his kindness and enthusiasm. He wasn't just kind though he was smart. He had actually been on the verge of becoming a Ravenclaw had he not been so kind hearted. He was the kinder and younger of the Vargas twins. He was also the Head Boy of the Hufflepuff house. A prefect in other words.

He clambered onto the train and walked to the back sitting down in a lonesome compartment. He looked out from the window wondering if his brother was going to make it in time. He had tried to his best to wake the older sibling but failed miserably and was forced to leave him be. He thought about school and a multitude of other things as he sat waiting for the train to depart when he heard someone open his compartments door.

"Yo, uh, dude can I sit here with you? There really is no other place to sit?" the tall man piped cheerfully. He had an American accent and was a good ways taller than the small Italian. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with thin framed rectanglish glasses. He wore the usual black robes and tie of a hogwarts student. He wore red and gold colors, which were the colors of Gryffindor if you must know. He seemed familiar to the young Italian but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Si!" he exclaimed giving a happy, kind smile.

"That's awesome, thanks dude," he responded walking in and putting his trunk just beside Feliciano's on the shelf above. He sat across from the smaller male.

"So what's your name? I'm Alfred F. Jones!' he exclaimed quite proudly. Feli let out a small chuckle looking back at the overly happy American. He showed a red and gold prefect badge on his tie just like he did except his colors were yellow and black.

"I'm-a Feliciano Vargas," he responded happily holding out his for the other to grasp in a friendly handshake.

"Woah! You have an accent! That's so cool!" he exclaimed shaking his hand with a firm grip." And you're a Prefect, too! Just like me!"

"Si,"He began. "I'm-a from Italy!" He gave a small smile at the beaming American.

"Italy?! Wow! I'm from the great country of America! Home of the brave and Land of the Free!" he exclaimed, standing up obnoxiously to prove a point. The Italian laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Your country's food is really good by the way," he commented with a normal tone of voice.

"I-a would say the same-a for your country, but I've-a never had it," he replied laughing.

"What!? Really? Well, hamburgers are awesome- don't let anybody tell you differently," he responded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a package of gummy bears. "Want one?"

"I've-a never had one before," the Italian commented, taking one out of the bag. The American gaped at him. Feli hesitantly put the gummy bear in his mouth.

"It's a little sugary," he commented. "But-a still good!" He gave the American a small smile.

"So you have any family?"He asked as the train lurched to a start. The American muched over several gummy bears waiting for a response.

"Si, I-a have an older twin. His name is-a Lovino. He's-a Slytherin," He commented. "What about-a you?"

"That's funny, I have a younger brother Matthew. He's a Slytherin as well. Big shock to me though,"He stated giving a small laugh.

There was a click and the compartment door slid open again. This time it was a blonde wizard with green eyes. He wore Slytherin clothing with a prefect badge on his tie.

"Feliciano, I need to speak to you,"He responded his face cold.

"Oh hey Arthur!"Alfred piped. Arthur did a small wave as the Italian stood up and followed him out shutting the door tightly.

"Feliciano, You are in danger. They will target you,"He started.

"I-a know Arthur,"He returned with a smile.

"I can always get you a way back,"He offered obviously worried for the Italian.

"Arthur, i'm-a fine, but I-a promise I'll come to-a you should anything-a happen. You need to-a be careful your-a self as well,"He responded talking quietly to the other.

"Don't worry about me Feli. Our families have been friends for a while now, despite the "issue" with the first war,"He responded."Now I must get back to my compartment. Just be careful around dementors." The Italian smiled brightly as the Englishman walked back down to a different compartment. He returned to his compartment seeing the American sitting still eating the sugary bears.

"Hey! What was that about by the way?"He asked popping another gummy bear in his mouth.

"Oh-a nothing,"The Italian responded giving a smile.

"Ok,"He shrugged,"I meant to ask you this earlier, but how old are you anyways?"

"I'm-a 16. A 5th year in other words!What about you?"He exclaimed quite happily. The American laugh brightly.

"I'm 17, though I'm still a 5th year sadly enough I was held back,"He gave a nervous laugh and moved his free hand behind his neck."I'm not the best student."

"I'm-a pretty good, I-a guess you could say. I could tutor you if you-a like?"He asked hesitantly.

"Wow! Really Dude?"He asked.

"Si!"He exclaimed giving a cheeky smile.

"Hey one more question dude,"He started. "Are you dating anyone?" The Italians eyes widened and his face flushed a bright red. He looked down at the floor fiddling with his robes, and the American laughed making him look up.

"Wh-What?"He asked his face still red. The American moved to the other side now sitting next to the Italian.

"You look cute when you're blushing, ya know," his comment making the small man's face go even redder from embarrassment. A smokey smell filled the room. Alfred wrinkled his nose as Feliciano moved his hand to hold his own nose. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go see where the smell is coming from."

Feliciano nodded as the older man walked out of the compartment and down the hallways. He waited for a bit until he heard yelling. He stood up and peaked out of the compartment seeing nothing he walked down until he was face to face with a tall Dutch man holding Alfred by the color while a small boy stayed on the corner. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he had to stop it. He cast a switching spell on Alfred so that Alfred was switched with the small boy in the corner. He grab Alfred and running back to their compartment yelling a sorry to the boy. He pointed his wand at the compartment door.

" _Colloportus_ ,"He casted on the door, locking it. "What was that about?!" Alfred was obviously angered.

"My brother's stupid boyfriend was smoking with him again, stupid muggle drugs!"He exclaimed. Feli looked slightly through the window seeing the angry Dutchman. Without warning the American stood up pulling Feliciano into a kiss just before the tall angry man walked back. He pulled away smiling down at the Italian.

"Oh, did I mention I'm gay?"He asked releasing the flustered and blushing smaller. He smirked sitting down on the opposite side of the small Italian. Feliciano touched his lips hesitantly. "Thanks bro, though. I'm pretty sure you just saved my ass from getting beat up….. I still need to talk to my brother though." There was a knock on the compartment door and Feliciano looked up seeing Elizabeta, 6th year Gryffindor Prefect. One of his friends.

" _Alohomora_ ,"He casted on the door opening it. Elizabeta walked in.

"Prefects need to start getting ready,"She said peeking her head in the door. The two boys nodded as she shut the door.

"So what do you like to do?"He asked. The other male was still quite flustered from the kiss.

"I-i-a like to cook,"He commented,

"Really!"The other exclaimed. "I don't cook much but I do play tons of video games." The other had a confused look on his face.

"Video games? Is that like Wizard Chess?"He asked.

"How do you not know of video games? They're on everyone's phones!"He exclaimed. Feliciano looked down in shame slightly.

"I-a am a pure-blood. I was raised-a in the wizarding ways without modern technology…. I guess you-around say,"He mumbled quietly.

"Wait,you're a pureblood?"He asked. The other was about to respond when the train halted stopping. Feli stood up as the other followed. They got down their luggage careful not to hit one another and got down. They walked outside setting their luggage down for the other wizards to take care of it.

"Where are we-a supposed to go?"Feliciano asked. Elizabeta walked over the two boys.

"You two are to guide the boats. Since Alfred here can't do it alone like he proved last year you two will be put together,"She piped.

"O-ok,"The small Italian mummered as they walked over to the docks. The first years watched as they got on the boat. "If you don't mind I'll be moving the boat."

"I'm fine with that dude,"He said sitting down as Feliciano stayed standing pulling out his wand. The first years got on and they talked with Alfred.

"Why do you two wear different Colours?"One asked.

"We're in different houses, you see there are 4 houses. Each house teaches a certain type of people. There is Gryffindor, for the brave. That's what I am. There is Slytherin for the cunning and purebloods if you will. Some are total snobs, and not all are purebloods. Ravenclaw for the quick witted and smart. Lastly, there is Hufflepuff, for the kind or the ones who don't fit into any other house. Feliciano here is a Hufflepuff. They're pretty boring."He explained. Feliciano casted the spell then they started to move he stopped for a second then turned to the other making the water splash him.

"We Hufflepuffs are not boring! And if you must know I was on the verge of being Ravenclaw Mr. Failing a year,"He responded before going back to directing the boat. The kids laughed at the now partially soaked Gryffindor.

"I would've thought Slytherin, Mr. Pureblood,"He gave a small laugh. He bit his lip to not do anything.

"If you could not mention that I am a pureblood that'd be great, i'm not necessarily proud of my Family's past,"He responded in a somehow happy but dark tone.

"Ok, I'll be quiet,"He responded turning back to kids.

"Are you two dating," Another asked. Feliciano blushed keeping his head turned forwards.

"No, we're not but he did save my ass from being beat to a pulp,"The American brightly responded. They finally arrived and the prefects lead the first years into the great hall where a surprise laid yet not told.

* * *

 _ **Don't worry the next chapter will be longer first of all... and second well umm your questions will be answered in time**_!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first years got sorted in the usual quick manner. Then the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood up on the stands. Her voice loud and clear.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, First I would like to welcome you back to another Fabulous year at Hogwarts. For the new students I welcome you! Now Hogwarts is again hosting one of the most important traditions of wizard and witch kind….. The Triwizard Tournament!"She exclaimed quite proudly. The students clapped and cheered. "Now, now settle down. We will again go against Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang to see which wizard will reign!" The students continued to clap and applaud and the doors opened. Behind the doors were beautiful young women who were dressed in blue. They put on a display of magic with flowers and butterflies. Following behind them were men with staffs, They wore fur hats, and blood red kids spread out sitting at random tables most of the Durmstrangs sat with the Slytherin. One Durmstrang in particular walked over to the Hufflepuff and over to the small prefect Feliciano.

"Feliciano Vargas,"He spoke."It is good to see you again." He sat down next to the small Italian.

"Ludwig! It's-a been so long! I haven't see you-a sense we were-a young!"He exclaimed happily speaking with the German. The others were wide eyed at Feli who talked to the famous german seeker. The headmaster interrupted.

"Now Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the Goblet of Fire! The three participating students will be picked from this cup! In order to place your name inside the goblet you must be over 16 years of age!"She explained before they went back to chatting and many students got up to go put their names inside the goblet.

"Zat is very true,"The german gave a small chuckle. "So how has my brozer been keeping up?"

"Oh he is-a 6th year Slytherin Prefect!"The other exclaimed."And why do you-a two not go to the-a same school again?"

"Our grandfather basically forced me into Durmstrang. Gilbert didn't vant to go to Durmstrang so he vent here,"Ludwig exclaimed."Anyvays, I hear you are planning to try out for ze role of seeker, yas?"

"Si! I-a am, I've been-a practicing a lot!"He exclaimed eating his food. They continued their meal talking to one another until they both had to leave. Feli helped the other Hufflepuff prefects direct the first years to the dorms. After he had gotten settled with his luggage he grabbed his usual drawing book, and a muggle pencil. He walked to the library and began to draw. His hand gliding over the paper as he slowly drew out every detail he saw. He felt something on his head and he turned around to see Alfred holding a football. He dropped it on the Italians head grabbing the drawing journal that sat on the table.

"Woah! Did you draw this?"He asked as the Italian reached for it failing miserably as the American held it over his head.

"Si! Now give it-a back!"He exclaimed jumping and still failing to catch it.

"Fine, I'll give it back, If you beat me in a game of soccer,"He said smirking.

"I-a am guessing I have to choice,Si?"He responded.

"Yeah pretty much,"The American smirked grabbing the ball and running outside the Italian chasing after him to get his journal back. He ran past Ludwig, Arthur,and many more of his friends trying to catch up with the Gryffindor beater. When they got to a field a full on game started between Feli and Alfred. Alfred had the ball at first before Feli got it away keeping it away for some time. The other had pulled off his cloak a while ago, but the small Italian kept his on. Which was making it harder for him to run so he took it off and chased after the american who had the ball and his journal. Towards the end of the match Feli kicked the ball away from the American, then as he ran to go catch it the American grabbed his wrist spinning him back around to face him. Feliciano blushed as Alfred's hands moved to his waist keeping him in place unable to really move.

"You're cute when you're blushing you know,"He commented a slight smirk on his face.

"W-We ju-just met,"He stuttered his face flustered and a deep red color.

"Yes we did. So explain to me why you're so flustered and why you didn't pull away immediately for that kiss I gave you on the train,"He ushered the other to answer his hands still resting on the others waist.

"I-I don't kn-know!"He exclaimed.

"You sure about about that?" he asked his smirk blatantly visible on his face. Feliciano blushed and looked down biting his lip. "Aww come on don't look down I can't see your adorable face. Take this as an apology for causing you trouble on the train." He without warning pulled the Italian into another kiss. He broke away smirking down at the flustered man. He let go and pulled out his journal handing it back to him.

"G-Grazie,"He stuttered confused slightly about what just happened. Alfred picked up the soccer ball and walked back over before Ludwig came into view.

"See you around Hufflepuff,"He flirted winking at him before walking away past the German who looked at him oddly. Feliciano just stood holding his journal looking down at it with shock. Ludwig walked over.

"Hallo Feli,"He greeted. Feli jerked up from his shock moving the the journal just behind his back.

"C-Ciao Ludwig!"He exclaimed giving a small smile.

"You ok?"He asked raising an eyebrow.

"S-Si! of course I-a am!"He responded happily.

'Ok, now correct me if I am wrong but aren't your quidditch tryouts tomorrow?"He asked.

"Si! They-a are,"He smiled back.

"Ok, Vell I thought I should give you some tips,"The german gave a slight smile.

"Really! Grazie! Grazie!"He exclaimed happily jumping up and down. Just as he finished speaking a couple other Durmstrang students came up from beyond the school. They put their hands on Ludwig's shoulders.

"Hallo Ludwig, Vhat are you doing talking to zis… small rat,"The shorter man spat.

"I'm not a rat!"He exclaimed pouting.

"Then why are you so small?"The taller one asked.

"I-I don't know!"He exclaimed crossing his arms his journal still in hand.

"Aww, does ze small rat have a diary,"One teased grabbing in from his hands.

"Hey! Give that back!"He exclaimed reaching for it as they held it above his head.

"I vouldn't do zat little rat,"The taller one exclaimed. Ludwig sighed deeply watching the scene thinking how much of an idiots the boys were.

"Give it-a back!"He yelled again slamming his foot into the man's chin. He wouldn't mind being bullies but… not when it involved his journal. His journal was too important to him.

"Ow! You little shit,"The stouter man exclaimed handing his friend the book. The Italian realized his mistake and braced himself for impact forgetting that the german even stood there. His eyes were squeezed shut. The man brought his fist towards the small man when ludwig grabbed his hand just before it came into impact.

"I vouldn't do zat if I vere you,"He said coldly."He's a Vargas. To be more specific for vou idiots. He is ze Feliciano Vargas." The guys gulped at the cold and deathly stare Ludwig gave and at the realization of who the small boy was. They left without a word handing the journal to the german who looked back at Feli lightly tapping him on the shoulder. He opened one of his eyes seeing Ludwig, he opened both.

"A-Are they-a gone?"He asked hesitantly looking at the other. Ludwig nodded his head slowly stepping to the side to show them that they had left the scene. They had also given Ludwig the journal who then gave it to Feli.

"W-Why did they-a run when you told them-a I was a Vargas?"He asked hesitantly.

"It's nozing Feli, good luck on your tryouts. I have to go,"He muttered before walking off. First, giving the journal back to Feli.

"Grazie, but-a wait weren't you going to give-a me some tips?"He yelled after him confused. Ludwig was already gone so there was no response. He looked down at his journal that was in his hands, before he walked to his first classes. He was lightly sketching in his book when he felt something on his shoulder and a light breath on his ear.

"Anyone sitting here cutie?"He asked. His breath was hot against the Italians ear and he squeaked jumping slightly. The American chuckled sitting down beside him.

"You-a scared me!"He exclaimed slightly. "Don't-a do that!"

"Sorry Feli. Anyways whatcha drawing?"He asked looking over towards the sketch book. He covered it.

"It's-a nothing,"He smiled back.

"Ya, sure about that?"He asked giving a slight laugh. He nodded just as the Professor walked in giving them instructions. Today was transfiguration, they had it first with Gryffindor. It was supposed to be easy. Review from last year. Something to practice with, nope the american fucked it up. The task was supposed to be changing a rat into a teacup then into a feather before changing it back into an actual rat. So in summary back to its original form. Alfred had somehow turned the rat into an apple and then the cup wasn't even like a tea cup it had cracks all over the piece and was inusable. Feliciano giggled in amusement at his failure.

"No, no you're putting too much work into it,"He laughed. He casted the spells to show him.

"So like this?"Alfred asked casting the spell again this time only having a barely chipped cup, and he actually turned it into a feather! He then finally changed it back to a rat. The italian laughed in glee. His voice bright.

"Are you doing the Tri-Wizard tournaments?"Feli asked in wonder. He shook his head no.

"No, actually I'm not,"The American responded."If I joined then it would be unfair because I'd surely win them!" Feliciano laughed.

"You-a are very cocky,"He commented giggling at the American.

"I'm not cocky! I'm just the Hero!"He retaliated earning a bright laugh from the small Italian who stood up as the class was dismissed. Feliciano gathered his things as Alfred took his hand dragging him from the classroom.

* * *

 ** _I'm so sorry it took so long I've been so busy and unable to write much. I'm starting another story too and I'm trying to post a chapter at least either once a week or once every 2 weeks._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Please don't kill me! I know I'm SUPER LATE! In my defense I was grounded from the computer and I only write good on the computer. I've been putting it off and this isn't as long as I'd like but it' still pretty long I guess and it has a couple surprises in it. I'm also staying up til 1:56 a.m writing this so I can get it to you guys so be thankful. I'll try and write and post the next one soon I truly promise this time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Alfred where are you taking me!"He exclaimed stumbling behind the American nearly tripping over his own feet carrying his books.

"You'll see!"He called back a smirk on his face. They ran through the corridors then outside towards the lake.

"Alfred I'm going to fall!"The small Italian said just as he tripped over a rock falling down. He closed his eyes ready for the impact of the ground but he never felt it. Instead he felt warm arms around him and he looked up to see Alfred looking down at him, the stupid smirk still on his face.

"Hey Cutie, watch where you're running next time,"He taunted causing Feliciano's cheeks to burn a bright red color.

"Y-you were dragging me!"He stammered as Alfred helped him stand back up. Feli looked around him. He saw the lake behind Alfred, it looked so peaceful and they were pretty secluded away from most of the crowd so it was nice and quiet. Alfred took his hand leading him to the edge of the lake where the water lapped at the shore and sat down a few feet from where it would have touched him otherwise. He dragged Feliciano down next to him, smiling his cheeky smile.

"So what do you think?"He asked the other. Feliciano pulled out his sketchbook smiling widely.

"It's gorgeous,"He commented as Alfred stood up picking up a thin rock and threw it across the water skipping across it. Feliciano smiled in amusement as he began to draw a rough sketch. His hands flew over the book his eyes concentrated on every line. Alfred continued to skip various rocks until noticing Feliciano was sketching. He stopped and walked back over plopping himself beside him looking at the detailed drawing.

"Wow,"He breathed taking the sketchbook from Feliciano's hand as he finished the basic rouch lines, he hadn't even gone into the shading and other various details. The sketch depicted Alfred his hand back as he was about to throw the rock across the water.

"I-I'm not even done yet,"Feli commented taking it back continuing on sketching it. He worked on the shading of the lake and small details such as the grass and details of Alfred's clothing. Alfred smirked pulling the sketchbook out of his hands and setting it to the side as he grasped his hands pushing him back onto the ground as Feliciano gave a wide eyed squeak now seeing the American on top of him. "A-Alfred!"He exclaimed his cheeks turning a bright pink. He squirmed up Alfred's weight, as the other male kissed him making him stop squirming. Feliciano was very flustered as he didn't know wether to kiss back or to push him away, his instincts told him to kiss back but his hands had reacted pushing the american away, his face a scarlet red. Alfred got the hint and got off of him a smirk still clearly on his face as he chuckled at the Italian who sat up.

"Did you at least enjoy the kiss Feli?"Alfred asked scooting back closer to him. Feliciano looked down at the ground thinking whether he liked it or not sense it had been so sudden.

"I-I don't know,'He stuttered.

"Then let me clear up your confusion,"The american smiled kissing him once more, but this time it was tender and sweet. It was seemingly so different than how he acted all rough and flirty. He figured it was just as the old saying went, you can tell who someone really is by a simple deepened kiss. Well that was what he grew up with in his small yet large house. He had closed his eyes returning the gentle kiss as he closed his eyes embracing it. He felt as Alfred deepened the kiss his hand wandering up Feliciano's side, feeling the curves of his small hips and the thinness of his arm as he slowly slid his cloak off. He found his arms finding the America's neck as he began to trace the nape. Feliciano gave a small squeak as Alfred swiped his tongue along his lower lip just begging to enter his mouth, of course Feliciano complied just parting his lips enough so that alfred's tongue could take dominance over his mouth. Exploring every centimeter of the small space and dancing with his tongue.

As their kiss grew deeper Alfred pulled the Italian's shirt out of his hand his hand softly moving under it to touch the skin. He heard Feliciano's cute small squeak in surprise at feeling his soft hand touch him. He once more began tracing his body with the hand under the shirt taking in his smooth soft skin, and every feature, every sensation, every different spot. He pulled the flustered small closer to him before there was a cough breaking their sweat moment. He felt Feliciano instinctively pull away, his face turning a bright red as he quickly tried to make himself look presentable. Unlike Alfred who just chuckled at the obviously flustered Italian looking up to see who it was. It was Gilbert. Alfred gave a small sigh rubbing the back of his neck his fingers hesitating to leave the spot that tingled from Feli's touch.

"Do you need something Gil?"Alfred asked smoothly as he moved his back back behind him to lean on. Feliciano had made himself look normal, minus the cloak that was still behind him of course, as he looked up at Gilbert as well.

"Mattie needs you Alfredo, he's crying,"He said. Alfred gave a small sigh looking over at the flustered Italian.

"Sorry Feli family comes first,"He said standing up and following the Prussian man to where Matthew was. He was crying in a corner his eyes puffy, his nose red, and his knees were pulled up to his chest. Alfred gave a sigh and plopped down next to him rubbing his back, brotherly. "What's wrong little bro?"

"T-There was th-this guy,"He started."H-He kissed me. I-I didn't want to be kissed by him but I didn't pull back! I-I don't know weather I enjoyed it or not b-but Jan's my boyfriend!" Matthew cried into his knees before enveloping his older brother into a hug,crying into him. Alfred just rubed his back.

"Shhh, Mattie just calm down ok? Take a deep breath, I know you love Jan ok? You were just surprised that's all ok? It was nothing more,"Alfred tried to comfort him, god he hoped what he was doing worked. Matthew was slowly calming down as his breathing was returning to normal and his sobs less frequent. Alfred slowly peeled his brother away from him and wiped his eyes. "Now little bro, are you going to cry all day or are you going to go hug your boyfriend?"

Matthew sniffled a small smile at his brother. "Th-thanks Alfred,"He sniffled before pulling him back into a quick hug and going to talk to Jan. Alfred smiled and stood up smiling, now he needed to go find Feli. He started out in the library where he had tended to find him usually. Before moving to the greenhouses and the courtyards. He even checked the Quidditch Pitch. Where could the Italian be?

Feliciano watched Alfred walk back with Gilbert leading him his face red as he scrambled up gathering his cloak, sketchbook, and pencils. He pulled on his cloak his face down as he began walking back to the school a different more secluded way than the way Alfred and Gilbert had gone. Feli looked around the part as he entered the school though the small door and walked through the empty halls. It was quiet and peaceful and he enjoyed that aspect of this part of the giant castle. He walked keeping his eyes out before stopping abruptly as an eerie feeling watched over him. He looked around, his book pulled close to his chest. There was a knock and the voice of Alfred.

"Somebody! Help me! Help!"He screamed. Feliciano reacted immediately rushing to the place where he heard it looking around at the door. He put his hand on the small circular door handle hesitant to open it, but he did. He opened up to be face first with the wand.

"Hello Little one!"said the person behind it. The person was a girl her eyes cold and malicious, as his black hair tumbled off her head. "Stupefy!" was the last thing he heard before feeling his sketch book fall from his hands and hit the ground as his body collapsed.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter and the way I ended it! I PROMISE I'll try and write some more tomorrow but seriously guys! comment suggestions or what you think is going to happen with the next chapter! Come on you know you want to! Love you all peace!


End file.
